Xemnas X Saix
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a smutty one shot i wrote for commission :  Xemnas and Saix. I love any kingdom hearts smut really.</html>


"Xemnas. The plan goes on accordingly. I just had a quarrel with the boy, and admitted to him that with every nobody he kills, Kingdom hearts gets stronger. We get closer to our victory."

Xemnas smirked at the news.

"What was his reaction?" Xemnas asked, strolling along the vicinity of the orginization's lair.

"Denial of course. What else?" An amused Saix responded.

It was night time when Saix had returned. The moon had washed over him for a split second before opening a portal of darkness behind him after his confrontation with Sora. He felt empowered that night, and was excited about telling Xemnas about their victories of the day.

"Soon, we will have what was taken from us. Soon." Xemnas whispered, putting a hand on Saix's shoulder.

Saix smiled a bit when he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. Xemnas made him feel damn close to having a heart. Especially since he always entrusted him with things that he didn't with Xigbar or Xaldin. He made him feel, well special. If he could feel anyways. But he always compared thier so called companionship to the memories he had of when he had a heart, and knew they were friends of some sort.

"Xemnas..." Saix whispered.

"Yes?"

Without warning, Saix Pressed his lips against Xemnas' lips. He grabbed his face and pressed it hard against his. Saix had no idea why he was doing what he was doing. He had been devoid of a heart for so long, that he had a strange yearning to fill that hole.

Xemnas was speechless but did not move. He just stood there, like he was waiting for something. Saix pulled back after not getting a response.

"Are you..upset with me?" Saix asked, bowing his head down.

"No." Xemnas said coldly, looking at the wall behind Saix.

"I don't underst-"

"I understand what you are trying to do." Xemnas interrupted. "and it makes sense. I too long to have a heart to call my own. To feel. To actually feel again...being a nobody drains you. So.." Xemnas put a hand on Saix's face. "I understand."

Saix gave Xemnas a deeper and more serious look. It looked like he was in a type of pain of some sort, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Causing the muscles in his face to distort his scar a bit.

"Are you saying, that-"

"If you wish... yes. You may continue."

Saix gave a deep smirk and stared into Xemnas' eyes. He grabbed his face again, this time gentler, and softly pressed his lips against the silver haired man. He caressed the side of his face with his hand, and rubbed his body against the others. Saix then pushed Xemnas to the floor, causing Xemnas to get a little upset, but then he quickly got over it and allowed Saix to climb ontop of him.

"When I was human...I had never had sex before." Saix whispered into Xemnas' ear. "But when I look at you...I think maybe, i'd like to with you."

Xemnas was surprisingly pleased as he looked up into Saix's eyes.

"Well then. Do what you feel you must..Saix." He whispered, eyes half lidded.

Saix stayed atop of Xemnas, straddling him. He slowly unzipped his black orginization coat, revealing his finely toned body. Xemnas was quitely pleased, yet still not saying anything. Saix then reached for Xemnas' coat as well. He slowly unzipped his, revealing an even more muscular chest. Saix was pleased, and knelt his head down to lightly suck and lick at Xemnas' erect nipples.

"NNgghhh" Xemnas moaned, arching his back a bit and grabbing on to the top of Saix's head.

Saix liked what he was hearing and continued to move further down his abdomen. He licked, sucked, and nibbled at every little crevice that Xemnas had to offer along his silver happy trail.

"This feels..good." Xemnas moaned, lightly tugging on Saix's hair.

"You taste good." Saix whispered, slowly unzipping Xemnas' pants.

When Xemnas' pants were fully unzipped, Saix pulled them down to his ankles. Xemnas must have been hot for Saix from the get go because his dick was hard as hell. It was swollen at the tip and he was already leaking from it.

"Mmm." Saix moaned, at the sight of Xemnas' penis.

"Do.. you like how it looks?" Xemnas asked, staring into Saix's eyes.

"Very much..." Saix said.

Saix knelt over Xemnas' hot member and thrust it in his mouth, sending Xemnas' head back at a moment's notice in ecstacy. Saix bobbed his head up and down, and was sending wave after delicious wave of hot warm sensations to Xemnas' cock.

"OOhhh.. Saix." Xemnas moaned.

Saix began tugging at Xemnas' balls, and lightly nibbling at the sack. Drool was covering the balls, but Xemnas didn't mind one bit. He was trying to spread his legs even wider, and buck his hips up and down so that he could feel everything that Saix's mouth had to offer.

"Oh..Saix. Oh.." Xemnas moaned once more.

Saix released Xemnas' cock from his mouth, and unzipped his own pants. He kicked them off, then asked Xemnas to roll over. He complied. Once he did, Saix forcefully grabbed a head full of silver hair and yanked it backwards forcing Xemnas to get on all fours in a matter of seconds.

"You..look good...from this angle." Saix coo'ed, making Xemnas hot with passion.

He didn't understand how it was even possible to kind of feel in this moment, but he felt as thought it was happening. He felt as thought a heart was beating, even though he knew there was no heart inside him.

Saix was hot himself. His dick was throbbing from seeing Xemnas get rough-housed into submission. He liked being bossy with him. Saix positioned himself infront of Xemnas' asshole and prodded the opening with his dick.

"These sensations...are...are so much. I don't know if I can handle-"

Saix suddenly thrust his cock inside of Xemnas' body, sending the grown man into a howling scream.

"GGGGAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas screamed, clenching his fists along with his jaw.

Normally Saix would apolozige for such behavior, but not tonight. Tonight he was in control.

"OH. Shit you feel so tight... you feel so good Xemnas." Saix moaned, slowly thrusting deeper into his new lover.

Xemnas was still in pain, but he layed there and took it.. like a good boy.

"Agh! Man..i'm so fucking horny for your ass right now.." Saix groaned deeply, clenching into Xemnas' thighs and very forcefully grinding his dick into Xemnas' ass.

Saix felt his dick getting wetter because of how tight Xemnas was and decided to use this extra lubrication to his advantage. He secured Xemnas infront of him and started fucking him really hard. He ignored the screams Xemnas was giving and kept ramming into his oh so tight hole.

"AAGHHH! Ow! AGHHH!" Xemnas screamed, tears pooling at the sides of his eyes.

With every thrust in, the job seemed easier, and he felt even more amazing. Saix noticed that Xemnas' cries were no longer cries of pain but cries of pleasure as he began hitting the infamous prostate. Saix was in an absolute rage. He was pounding into Xemnas' poor body so hard that it seemed like abuse, but Xemnas was loving it. He was backing into it every chance he got. He felt the numbness start to take over his lower body, and he started melting onto the floor. His legs were giving out. They couldn't support his weight anymore because of how hard he was getting screwed.

"OOhh SAIX. DON'T STOP. DON'T FUCKING STOP." Xemnas screamed, bouncing his ass up and down to the rhythm of how he was getting fucked.

Saix noticed that he was melting to the floor, so he flipped him over. This time Saix was looking directly into Xemnas' eyes. He was seeing his face, and his reaction to the beautiful pain he was giving him, and he couldn't be more enthralled. Xemnas' silver hair was scattered and strewn everywhere. On Xemnas' chest and even his face. The sweat had matted it down, and he looked so fucking sexy to Saix that he nearly came right there.

"MORE!" Xemnas screamed.

"You want more?" Saix taunted, humping his wanting ass even faster.

"YES!YES!"

Xemnas was moaning like a man-whore, and his dick was spewing tremendous amounts of pre-cum all over his chest. One of his eye-lids was closed, and his mouth was clenched yet his lips were curled upward so you could see all his sexy teeth. You could really see how hard he was getting fucked by the sweltering in his eyes, and the passion on his face. They both looked like wild animals. Saix grabbed Xemnas' hard cock and began pumping him really hard. Saix looked like he was about to lose it, yet he held it together somehow.

Xemnas was turned on by how hot Saix looked naked. He had no idea he was hiding such a firm ass, ripped chest, and huge dick underneath that baggy coat. He loved the way he looked while he was fucking him, so he grabbed his hips and stared intently into his eyes, pushing his ass onto his dick with every thrust.

"AGH! I think i'm gonna cum!" A very very sweaty Saix yelled.

"ME TOO! AGHH!" Xemnas yelled, spilling his seed into Saix hand.

When Saix felt the hot sticky mess, he instantly came inside Xemnas' tight ass.

They both fell over due to sheer exhaustion. They layed there, hyperventilating until they calmed down. Once calm, Saix crawled over to where Xemnas lay, and placed an arm around him.

"That..was good. I think I can even say amazing." Saix whispered, stroking Xemnas' muscular arm.

"Yes...it was...I'm surprised. I think i..ifelt/i for the first time." Xemnas whispered back, staring into Saix's eyes.

Xemnas leaned over and kissed Saix passionately, tongue against tongue for a good while. He then pulled back and layed on the floor again.

"We must do this again..." Saix said, rubbing his forehead against Xemnas' cheek.

"Yes. All the time..."


End file.
